


Paper Faces on Parade

by orphan_account



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masks, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony meets a handsome man at a masquerade andthingshappen.





	Paper Faces on Parade

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 1: masks,,, lets try this again folks  
See series descrip for more information on what I'm doing for kinktober! Once I'm done I will also list all the days I've done and what kinks happened

Tony stared across the room at the masked man. Well, obviously he was masked, this was a Halloween masquerade. 

But this man— he had long dark hair, and sharp cheekbones that just peeked out from under the domino mask he was wearing, and lips that were begging Tony to kiss them.

He stared across the room and started to think of things to say and—

Pepper grabbed his arm and steered him away from the wall he had been standing against.

“No having sex with random strangers tonight, alright?” She said.

“Aw, come on, he isn't random!”

“He is and I won't have you ruining this night for the benefit.”

“He’s here, he’s obviously been invited, he's not random, I deserve this, I’ve been good all night!”

“A lack of drinking does not make you good,” Pepper sighed. “You’ve been hanging out by that wall all night hoping to not be noticed.”

“You are a cruel, cruel woman, my dear Pepper.”

She sighed again. “Look. Just socialize for at least an hour and I’ll turn a blind eye to whoever you take away to some dark closet after that alright? But if he’s married that's on you.”

Tony rubbed his hands together despite the death grip Pepper still had on his arm. “Gladly.”

“Good. Now go make some money for the charity, why don't you.”

Tony went off on his merry business, but not without glancing back at the man who was standing in his own remote corner. 

The man was staring back at him now, and his bright green eyes made themselves apparent even from across the room. 

“One hour,” Tony muttered to himself, turning to face forward. “I can do that.”

***

One boring hour later, an hour filled with pandering and philanthropy, something he usually didn’t mind too terribly, he managed to get away.

He searched the man out and immediately found him by the refreshments table, picking at the remains of a sandwich tray.

“So,” Tony said, stepping up next to him. “I really hope you’re not a random stranger because my P.A. banned me from hitting on those.”

The man laughed under his breath. “Well, I’m here and you’re talking to me— does that really make us strangers any longer?”

Tony smiled. “Glad you think the same.”

“Well, with a man as handsome as you, how can I not?”

He snickered. “You can't even see my entire face.”

“With confidence like yours, you can’t be anything but hot,” the man replied, eyes twinkling.

He laughed again let his teeth show in his next grin. “And with a mouth like yours, you must love kissing.”

“I like a lot of other things as well. You must be dying to know after all,” he purred.

Tony felt goosebumps rise all across his body. “I was, actually. Thanks for letting me know.” He paused. “Do you want to go some place more private?”

“I  _ was _ rather bored— do you promise to entertain me?”

“I do,” Tony said, eyes dropping to the other’s lips.

“Well then,” the man said, reaching out his hand and grabbing Tony’s. “Lead on.”

Tony walked backward for a few steps, tugging him along towards the door. He turned around, still dragging the man with him, navigating the crowds as best as he could.

“What’s your name?” He called behind him, just loud enough to be heard over the crowd.

“Loki Jarlson,” the man, Loki, replied.

“Tony,” he said, squeezing Loki’s hand. 

They entered the dark hallway and Tony started scanning the walls for a doorway that they could duck into. Far down the hall, almost near the end, he saw a promising one, far enough away to hide both their whereabouts and any noises they might make. 

“Come on,” Tony said, whipping his head around to grin at Loki. “I found our hiding place.” He broke into a trot and heard Loki’s footsteps speed up behind him. He huffed out a laugh and heard a giggle come from behind him.

They came upon the door and burst through, falling on each other and still laughing. Tony kicked the door shut and pushed Loki against it, hands gripping his lapels. The laughter stopped suddenly, their breathing heavy, eyes drawn to the other’s. Tony glanced down at Loki’s lips again and drew forward. Loki’s hands came forward from bracing himself the door to gripping Tony’s waist.

“Can I kiss you?” Tony asked.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” Loki said, and leaned more into Tony’s space.

Tony’s hand wandered from the lapel of Loki’s jacket to his hair, tangling in it and tugging at the tie to his mask.

“Then get ready, honey,” he said, and pressed his lips to Loki’s.

Loki’s lips opened, letting Tony lick into the dark cavern of his mouth, colliding with his tongue immediately. He moaned and pressed closer to Loki, grinding their hips together. He could feel a burgeoning bulge in Loki’s trousers, one that matched his own.

“God, you feel good,” Loki said through the kiss, shifting to get a better grip on Tony’s waist.

“Right back at you, babe,” Tony sighed. He moved to suck at Loki’s jaw, surely leaving a mark there, and skewed his mask with his own.

He thrust his hips into Loki’s, dragging their erections together through their clothes, before repurposing his free hand to start undoing Loki’s belt and fly. He fumbled his way into his boxers and grasped the hot shaft that practically jumped into his hand.

Loki breathed shakily through his nose and the kiss broke for a moment when he bit down on Tony’s lip.

“Sorry, sorry,” he hissed, kissing Tony’s lip in apology. “Just surprised me is all.”

“I understand,” Tony snickered. “And I don't mind a little pain with my pleasure.”

“Good,” Loki said, and bit him again.

This time Tony was the one to gasp and his hand tightened on Loki.

Loki’s hands tightened on his waist before one of them released and attacked his belt and fly, wriggling its way into his briefs.

Tony gasped at the feeling of cool fingers wrapping around him and gave an aborted thrust forward. His own hand tightened around Loki and he heard a bitten-off moan. Whether it was his or Loki’s, he didn’t know. 

He started jacking his hand up and down Loki’s cock, panting into his mouth, leaning his entire body into his. Loki’s hand started moving on his cock as well, matching the movements of his own hand. 

They both groaned simultaneously, and Tony had to laugh for a moment. They had barely known each other for fifteen minutes and had their hands in each other’s pants.

“What's so funny?” Loki panted.

“I know your last name, but not what you do for a living,” Tony said. “And yet you have your hand on my cock.”

Loki’s mouth curved into a smirk. “I can change that after we come if you like.”

“Gladly,” Tony replied, and dove in to kiss Loki again.

He gladly accepted the kiss and licked the seam of Tony’s lips, begging entrance. Tony let him in and their tongues slid wetly together. At the same time, Loki’s hand shifted just right that Tony felt a spark of pleasure slide up his spine. He moved his hand faster, hoping the dry friction wasn’t hurting his parter.

He thrust his hips into Loki’s hand when he thumbed the head just right and hoped to God that Loki was close, because he was embarrassingly so.

“You almost done?” He whispered.

“So eager to be rid of me?” Loki said, laughing lightly. 

“No, I just really wanna come.”

“I think I can manage in the next few moments.”

Tony finally moved his hand out of Loki’s hair to tug their shirts out of the way of any mess that might arise. He moved back in to kiss Loki again and felt the tug of orgasm at the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m almost—” he hissed.

“Same here,” Loki said.

He moved his fist faster, tugging desperately at the hard flesh under his fingers and felt Loki jerk in his hand and felt liquid slide down his hand. He gentled the rhythm even as Loki pressed his thumb into the spot under the head of his cock and he could see stars as he came.

“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

“Seconded,” Loki gasped, stroking the aftershocks out of him. They both hissed in oversensitivity at the same time, and they both broke out into giggles again.

“A good time had by all then?” Tony asked, taking his hand out of Loki’s boxers, careful not to smear any come on his suit.

“I think I can safely say that is true,” Loki replied, a smile still in his voice as he also took his hand off of Tony’s cock. 

He missed it already. 

Tony sniffled, stepping back from Loki a pace and looked around for a piece of something to wipe his hand on. “So what do you do for a living?” He asked, finding a roll of paper towels on a shelf to their right. It seemed they were in a janitor’s closet of some kind.

“I’m a junior partner in my father’s law firm,” Loki said, taking a piece of the paper towel from Tony when offered. He quickly wiped his hand and tossed it to the ground when he was done, already doing up his trousers a second later.

“Really? Littering?” Tony teased, doing the same.

“I don't want to ruin this suit, it cost me too much of too many paychecks.”

“Ah, that I can understand,” Tony said, carefully tucking his own paper towel in his pocket for later disposal. No need to scar the staff too much with their shenanigans. 

“Why? What do you do?” Loki asked, eyes intent upon him.

“Started up my own tech company. Been doing pretty well lately, that’s why I got invited to this thing.”

“What did you say your last name was?”

“… Stark.”

“Been doing pretty well is a bit of an understatement then, wouldn’t you say?”

Tony looked down and to the side. “Yeah, it’s a bit of an understatement. But I don’t like to come right out and say it to my one night stands.”

“An understandable venture,” Loki said. “But… I would rather not be a one night stand if that’s alright with you?”

Tony looked up at the still masked man and smiled. “I would like that,” he said, reaching out his clean hand and cupping Loki’s jaw.

Loki leaned into it and closed his eyes. 

“Here,” Tony said, reaching into his come-covered-paper-towel-free pocket and pulling out a business card. “Call this number and tell Pepper that you’re a VIP customer, she’ll put you through to my office phone.”

“And you’ll answer it?” Loki asked.

“Hey, I would be an idiot not to answer my office phone when Pepper is around,” he said. “And the ball’s in your court— I got us in the closet, you can get us on a date.”

Loki grinned. “I think I can do that.”

Tony grinned back at him and stood on his tip-toes to peck Loki on the cheek. “Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
